1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle.
2. Background Information
An exhaust treatment apparatus for treating exhaust from an engine is mounted in a work vehicle. A connecting pipe which conducts exhaust from the engine to the exhaust treatment apparatus is connected with the exhaust treatment apparatus and a reducing agent injection apparatus is attached to the connecting pipe. The reducing agent injection apparatus injects a reducing agent such as aqueous urea inside the connecting pipe. The exhaust treatment apparatus reduces nitrogen oxide (NOx) in the exhaust using the reducing agent.
The work vehicle is provided with a reducing agent pump for supplying a reducing agent to the reducing agent injection apparatus. A reducing agent pump is connected with the reducing agent injection apparatus using a guiding pipe and supplies the reducing agent to the reducing agent injection apparatus via the guiding pipe (for example, refer to Japan Patent Laid-open Patent Publication JP-A-2012-240518).